


Mauvaise habitude

by LonelyDay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Bisexuality, F/F, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon et Natasha sont en mission d'infiltration pour le SHIELD, mais les choses ne tournent pas comme prévu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mauvaise habitude

**Author's Note:**

> Un Nat/Sharon, écrit du POV de Sharon. Ce n'est qu'un texte très court pour mettre en scène une relation et des personnages qui me plaisent ( et le fandom manque cruellement de relations f/f ). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Jack Kirby et Joe Simon et les films sont par Joe Johnston, et les frères Russo, Anthony et Joe. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

– Nous sommes entrées dans le bâtiment sans problème. Nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau.

Natasha longea le couloir dans une robe fendue rouge qui lui donnait un petit air de Jessica Rabbit – les proportions démesurées en moins.

Elle avait laissé tomber le masque séducteur qui les avait conduites sans embûche dans cette partie de la demeure pour celui de l'agent de terrain sérieux et consciencieux.

Elles étaient entrées sous couvert d'une identité secrète – l'une riche héritière de son époux décédé, l'autre fille d'un entrepreneur européen fortuné. Cela avait été un jeu d'enfants de les duper. Natasha avait usé d'un accent russe et de quelques battements cils, Sharon de flatteries mielleuses et ils étaient tombés dans le panneau.

Arrivée à l'angle, Natasha s'arrêta et guetta d'un regard discret la présence d'un éventuel danger. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, la voie était déserte. Elles ouvrirent la porte sans difficulté et Natasha fut la première à pénétrer dans la pièce. D'épais rideaux étaient refermés sur les fenêtres, les étagères tapissaient les murs de vieux manuscrits et sur les bureau en bois massif un ordinateur de dernière génération, véritable forteresse électronique, contenait toutes les informations que le SHIELD recherchait.

Tandis que Natasha se ruait sur l'appareil, Sharon resta à l'entrée pour faire le guet.

De là où elle était, elle entendait sa comparse marmonner, ce qui lui fit esquisser un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elles se revoyaient depuis plus de six mois. Oh, bien sûr, Natasha l'avait contactée quelque fois – un sms de temps en temps pour prendre de ses nouvelles, un appel entre deux vols et au moins deux en visio –, mais rien ne valait un contact en face à face. Sharon pouvait saisir le moindre de ses sourires narquois, détailler sa moue tendue lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans sa bulle de concentration et la petite étincelle dans son regard à chaque pique qu'elles se lançaient.

Et en parlant de pique …

– Le contact de ces vieux croûtons a vraiment déteint sur toi.

Natasha ne l'entendit même pas.

– À moins que tu aies beaucoup vieilli pendant mon absence …

– Qu'est-ce que tu es encore en train de raconter ?

– Tu as vieilli, tu te mets à marmonner.

– De faire mon travail avec sérieux, rectifia Natasha. Contrairement à d'autres.

Quelles ridicules insinuations. Sharon s'impliquait dans chaque mission qu'on lui confiait. Elle pouvait étudier pendant des semaines les lieux, les personnes et qu'elles verraient. Elle travaillait même ses performances à l'avance. Elle n'était pas du genre à improviser. Enfin … le plus souvent.

– C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, sénateur. On dit que vous avez bien connu l'Agent Carter. Si vous saviez comme je rêve de la rencontrer ! miaula Natasha dans une terrible imitation, la bouche en cœur et les cils papillonnant en prime.

– Ma remarque l'a séduit. Il a cru en la naïve petite fifille à papa qui rêve d'aventures.

– Et comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir m'entretenir avec Captain America ? Dites, sénateur, croyez-vous que vous pourriez m'arranger une entrevue avec lui ? poursuivit-elle.

– Moque-toi donc …

Sharon fut interrompue par un bruit suspect dans le couloir. Elle tendit l'oreille : des pas. L'un frôlait avec légèreté le sol, l'autre avec énergie. Deux personnes s'approchaient.

– Remballe, vite. Deux gars se ramènent.

Natasha s'empressa de tout fermer et de se glisser sous le bureau où Sharon de se glisser près d'elle en vitesse. L'étroitesse les contraignit à se coller l'une à l'autre. Elle avait le genou entre les jambes de Natasha et sa main sous sa cuisse.

– Ça me rappelle étrangement Kiev, nota-t-elle.

– Et moi Londres, ajouta Natasha, l'œil malin. Ça devient une habitude. Tu ne le ferais pas un peu exprès ?

Son sourire entendu, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, Sharon eut envie de se laisser tomber dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, quitte à mettre en jeu leur couverture et leur mission.

Elle se morigéna. L'espionne avait une mauvaise influence sur elle – et son travail. Mais comment lui résister ?

La porte grinça, des voix s'élevèrent dans le bureau et des verres claquèrent sur le bois. Un liquide s'écoula et les deux hommes trinquèrent.

– Elle a failli me faire un scandale en pleine réception. Tu imagines la chose ? Ma femme s'y serait mise ensuite … ça a failli tourner au vinaigre.

– Mais je pensais que tu avais pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que, justement, Sasha ne mette pas les pieds ici. Enfin, c'est une règle de base. Jamais la femme et la maîtresse dans une même pièce. C'est pourtant pas compliqué.

– Je le sais parfaitement ! Je ne suis pas con ! Mais elle a réussi à échapper aux vigiles, je ne sais même pas comment elle a fait … Elle me rend dingue. Je lui ai parlé deux ou trois fois de laisser tomber ma femme pour elle pour qu'elle me lâche. Elle est infernale depuis. Une vraie salope.

–  _Мудак_.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

La discussion cessa, mais les semelles frappèrent contre la moquette. Un des deux hommes sortit une arme qu'il pointa dans la direction de Natasha. Sharon eut à peine le temps de reconnaître le propriétaire des lieux – un promoteur d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants coupés ras, marié depuis vingt-cinq ans à la même femme qu'il trompait depuis vingt-trois ans avec diverses maîtresses, la dernière en date, Sasha, une jeune journaliste – et son nez protubérant que le canon se retrouva écrasé au milieu de son visage.

Natasha bondit hors de la cachette et fonça sur l'homme, entraînant Sharon derrière elle. Les deux hommes présents dans la pièce se défendirent plus que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu. Si le promoteur était un peu lent, l'autre, plus jeune, plus grand et musclé, opposa plus de défense. Natasha neutralisa le premier d'un coup bien placé sur son crâne qui l'assomma sous le coup. Sharon se débattit, arrêtant les poings les uns après les autres. Durant la seconde d'inattention de son adversaire durant laquelle il reprit son souffle, elle balança son pied dans sa figure. Il s'écroula sur les étagères derrière lui. Natasha l'acheva d'une claque. Il s'étala de tout son long et tomba au sol comme une masse.

Sa coéquipière se tourna vers elle, tout sourire, et retourna à ses occupations premières.

– Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, remarqua Sharon.

– Les types dans son genre me débectent, je n'y peux rien, se justifia Natasha. Il en a eu pour son compte. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas crapahuter indéfiniment sous le bureau.

Sharon aurait pu – dû – dire que, effectivement, elles avaient autre chose à faire que de rester planquées, mais elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Le risque, aux côtés de Natasha, prenait toujours une drôle de tournure – sans doute parce que Natasha, imprévisible et volage, était le risque – et les missions ne se finissaient jamais comme prévu. La première fois où elles avaient fait équipe, Sharon la connaissait de réputation. Elle s'était mise sur la défensive – juste au cas où –, mais s'était vite décontractée. Natasha était drôle, intelligente et elle faisait preuve d'une incroyable bienveillance. Elles avaient fini la mission dans un hôtel, leurs doigts entremêlés entre leurs deux corps en sueur. Sharon n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais Natasha faisait sans aucun doute partie de ce peu.

Elle l'observa, penchée sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Des mèches s'échappaient de sa coiffure qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, était parfaite. Sa bretelle tombait sur son épaule, laissant entrevoir le haut de son sein. Elle pouvait voir l'intérieur de son décolleté et elle pouvait encore deviner sous ses doigts la douceur de sa peau.

C'était l'adrénaline qui lui faisait cet effet. Elle se sentait toute chose, chaude et essoufflée, comme après l'amour.

Natasha, elle, avait déjà retrouvé tout son calme – mais sa bretelle dévalait toujours plus la pente de son épaule.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Sharon se plaça derrière Natasha et glissa ses doigts dessus. D'un geste habile de la main, elle la replaça.

À peine un tremblement ébranla le corps de son amie – coéquipière, amante, qu'importe désormais –, mais celui-ci fit volte face les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle se rapprocha et l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas professionnel, ce n'était pas sûr non plus. Même si elles avaient mis hors service leur principale menace, rien n'empêchait qu'un danger pointe le bout de son nez au moment le plus incongru – sa tête entre les cuisses de Natasha et sa langue sur ses lèvres, pourquoi pas.

Mais toutes élucubrations furent balayées par les mains de Natasha qui se resserraient autour de sa taille.

Elle passa les siennes dans son cou, puis sur ses épaules. La bretelle qu'elle avait replacée tomba de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci elle dévoila complètement le fruit défendu auquel Ève ne pouvait résister.

– Tu commences sérieusement à prendre de mauvaises habitudes, lâcha Natasha entre deux baisers sauvages.

Sharon sourit. Des mauvaises habitudes, peut-être, causées par une mauvaise influence, plus certainement.

Et ses mains se perdirent sous le tissu rouge qui couvrait encore le corps de Natasha.


End file.
